You're Worth It
by jennabrooke7
Summary: When Loki chooses to live on Midgard, Darcy falls in love with him the very moment she sees him. Post Avengers. Darcy POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"If I ever act like that, please shoot me," I said to Tony sitting next to me at the bar. "With pleasure," he replied staring at the same couple as I was. Thor and Jane had somehow morphed into some kind of amorphous blob swaying with the loud music and huge crowd of people surrounding them. They were conjoined at the mouth (and probably other places that I really didn't want to think about) and it was quite sickening. Come to think of it, if Tony "Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist" Stark was grossed out by their not-so-subtle displays of affection then it had to be bad.

"Dude they look like they're eating each other's faces. There will be nothing left of them by night's end," I said laughing at them in the middle of the floor. The Scotch must have been having an effect on Tony because he laughed at that remark way more than he normally would have. The night wore on and Tony and I found a never-ending stream of people to laugh at. There was a pretty little girl chatting up Steve and he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Poor guy had no idea what to do when it came to the opposite sex. Clint and Natasha were off somewhere doing God knows what and Bruce had elected not to come for reasons that were beyond my inebriated mind.

Tony and I were the last of the group to leave the club. "Come on Tony. It's time to get you home so you can sleep," I put his arm around my shoulders so I could support him as we walked out to the car. "No I can't leave yet," he protested. When I asked him why, he slurred, "I don't have a beautiful woman to go home with me." I rolled my eyes and wondered what Pepper would think if she heard him say that. Sure she worked for him and all, but she is so in love with the man it's not even funny. Okay, well maybe it is a little funny. I mean Tony really has no idea that she would do anything for him (including having his babies, but she'll never admit to that) not out of duty but out of love. The woman was faithful.

I sighed, "Okay, this is how it's gonna go down. If you promise to go home willingly, I'll crash at your place instead of going home to my apartment. Deal?" He muttered something that sounded like approval so we got in the car and I drove Tony home. I pulled up to his huge mansion of a house and had to practically drag him up to his bed. I took off his shoes and stripped him down to his boxers before I covered him up and left him to sleep off the alcohol.

Before you jump to any conclusions, let me tell you about my relationship with Tony Stark. I met him a couple years ago when the Avengers were formed to stop Loki, the God of Mischief, from enslaving the earth. Thor introduced us at a party and I quickly learned that he was a major smart-ass; therefore, I immediately liked him. We spent that whole night talking and learned that we had a lot in common. We became best friends in a few weeks, and now it's not uncommon for me to spend the night at his house (especially after a night of drinking). As for the whole "undressing him and putting him to bed" thing, I have seen the dude naked on many occasions, and it was more of me protecting the very expensive suit than making sure he slept comfortably. Trust me, Tony would totally understand.

I made my way to the room that Tony kept prepared for me in case I did stay the night. He had a whole closet full of clothes that I loved and he even managed to decorate the room for me. The man knew me way too well. I took a quick shower before I climbed into that amazing bed. I didn't feel too sleepy, so I started running through things in my mind. How I was both happy for and envious of Jane's relationship with Thor, how Tony needed to hurry up and make a move on Pepper before I convinced her to make a move, and how poor Steve needed to get laid...BAD. I was just thinking about Bruce and why he never showed up at the bar when sleep finally took me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at it and read the text from Jane. Bring coffee when you come to the meeting. What meeting? I climbed out of bed and started walking to Tony's room when I ran into Pepper. "Good morning Darcy. How did you sleep?" she asked. "Oh I slept great, thanks. Hey, is Tony awake yet? I need to talk to him," I figured he must know something about this meeting. "Yeah I think he just woke up," she replied. Just as I was about to walk away she asked, "Darcy? Did Tony...say anything last night...about me?" I smiled at her and said, "Yeah I think he did say something about you. I remember him saying something about a beautiful woman at home." Okay so it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a total lie. And besides, I was doing Tony a huge favor by telling her this. She smiled from ear to ear and walked away, so I went to find Tony.

I banged on his door and yelled, "Naked or not, I'm coming in!" and opened the door. He was standing in his closet in nothing but his boxers trying to pick out a suit. "Dude what the hell is going on? Jane texted me something about a meeting today and I have no idea what she's talking about," I said as I sat down on his bed. "Good morning to you too, Darcy. I slept wonderful. Thanks for asking," he said smirking at me from his closet door. "You really irk me sometimes Tony Stark. Did you know that?" I glared at him. He said between laughs, "Well I must not irk you too much or you wouldn't be stripping me down to my underwear on a semi-regular basis."

"Tony you are such an assbutt sometimes. Now answer my damn question!" I tried, and failed, to suppress a giggle when I realized that I actually called him an "assbutt." When he finally finished laughing, he answered my question. "I don't have specifics, but Thor said something has happened on Asgard. What did Jane tell you?" I pulled out my phone and showed him the text. We all knew that if you were asked to bring coffee, you brought a lot. Thor was addicted to the drink. We also knew that if you were being asked to bring coffee, it was only because Thor and Jane had gotten about two whole minutes of sleep (if you know what I mean) and didn't have time to get it themselves.

"Well this meeting ought to be fun," I said sarcastically as I got up and walked to the door. I walked back to my room and went straight to the closet. I dug around for something comfortable and was dressed in five minutes. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth and waited for Tony in the kitchen. He emerged wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "What happened to the suit you picked out?" I asked him as I threw him a random set of car keys. "It's Casual Tuesday," he said. "What car am I driving?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked out the door.

* * *

We arrived at SHIELD HQ with more than enough coffee to satisfy Thor. We walked into the meeting room and took our places at the long table. I sat between Jane and Clint, with Thor on the other side of Jane and Nick at the head of the table. Across the table sat Agent Coulson, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha. By the time Nick started talking Thor had already drank a third of the coffee that be brought for him. Surprisingly, Nick gave Thor the honor of telling us why we were all here.

"My friends," he started, "as you know, my brother Loki has been residing on Asgard in order to receive his punishment for his crimes against his king and the Nine Realms. On this day, Loki's punishment on Asgard has ended." The whole room started muttering until Natasha spoke up. "What will happen to him now? Will he continue to live on Asgard? Will he come here? What will we do if he does come?" Thor took a deep breath. "I am aware that you all may not feel as I do about Loki, but I have forgiven him for all that he has done. He is my brother now just as he has always been. Father feels that Loki has been punished enough for what he has done and has forgiven him as well. Now Loki has a choice of continuing to live on Asgard or he may come to Midgard and reside here. However, we will not be sure of his choice to live here until he arrives."

"I choose to live here on Midgard."

Half the table jumped up prepared to fight at the sound of the voice. Natasha had a gun pointed at the figure standing in the back corner of the room. Everyone else seemed both confused and suspicious. Their faces were mirror images of each other. The room grew silent. I leaned back in my chair to see around Thor's mammoth body and what I saw had to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall, at least six feet. He had ink-black hair that reached his shoulders. He was slim but dangerous. His thin lips were turned up into a smirk and the way he stood just exuded pure confidence.

Then I looked into his eyes. His eyes were like two emerald stars. They were so beautiful and glowing. I had decided that I could stare into those eyes forever. They showed the pain that he had been through. I had wanted to, in that moment, wrap my arms around him and make sure no harm ever came to him. Seeing him was like a blind man seeing the sunrise for the first time. I was overcome with so much emotion that I felt I would burst into tears right there.

Then Loki looked straight at me.

And I fell out of my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I never thought someone would like my story but you really do and that makes me so happy. It may be a while before I publish more chapters (like I said, no internet) but I promise I will have more for you when I come back. I love you guys!**

The whole freaking room was suddenly staring at me. Jane looked slightly concerned, Tony looked like he could burst out into a fit of laughter at any moment, and everybody else just thought I was stupid. But the only person I cared about looking at was the person who looked like he was staring into my soul. I knew that I was blushing; I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as Loki and I stared at each other. Then my whole body got hot. A wave of heat rushed through my body and touched every single nerve, the heat finally culminating in the very sensitive lower region of my body. The walls started closing in on me. I had to get out of that room.

I managed to crawl out of my chair and sit it back up in its original position. I felt every single pair of eyes burning a hole into my body, but only one beautiful set of green eyes stared through me. I quietly apologized to everyone and dared one last look at Loki before I left. His lips were turned up into a grin but his eyes were laughing. He knew exactly what affect he was having on me. He was enjoying my...situation. When I felt like I could no longer sit in the same vicinity as him without ripping off his clothes, I left the meeting room and went outside.

Jane and Tony found me five minutes later sitting against a concrete column with my head resting on my knees. "Darcy, what happened in there? You saw Loki and flipped out...literally," Jane crouched down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. Tony stood there with his arms crossed and simply asked, "Is there a reason why you looked like you wanted to rape the God of Mischief?" I lifted my head up and looked at the two best friends I had and sighed. They knew me too well for me to hide anything from them. "I'm so pathetic. You have no idea what happened when I looked into his eyes. It was like I...felt his pain. I knew all his hurt and sorrow. Then he looked at me and I could feel him staring into my soul. He knew exactly what he was doing to me...and...oh God he turned me on! I got so...hot and...the walls started closing in and if I didn't get out of there...I was going to attack him."

They looked at me like I was crazy, and I probably was. Heck, I was a full on lunatic for thinking that one look between me and Loki said all of that. We all shared a look that spoke volumes. Tony finally said, "Take the car and go home. You need food or sleep or something. I'll get Pepper to pick me up later." I smiled at that and said, "Thanks Tony. Oh, and you should think about taking Pepper out to dinner or something. I think she would really enjoy it." Considering how he usually flinches when someone mentions the obvious romantic spark between him and Pepper, he actually seemed to consider the idea. "If you go home right now then I will take Pepper out on a date tonight," he said with a smug look on his face. Not wanting to let the offer go to waste, I got in the car and drove home.

I thought of nothing but his face. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him.

Wait. I don't even know the man and I want to be with him forever? What the hell is going on with me? I need some serious ice cream/movie therapy to take my mind off a certain god of mischief...oh I would love to take a few things off of hi- NO! Stop thinking of him! Okay, this was going to take some serious action.

"Jane, we're going out tonight." "Um...we are?" She sounded slightly confused but I could tell she would agree to go. "Of course we are!" I said. "I need to get certain...things off my mind and you need to get out more, so why not go to the club?" She sighed, "You're definitely right, Darcy. I'll come by your place around eight. Oh and you had better look good or we're not going anywhere. I'll just leave you there so you can spend the rest of the night thinking about Loki." She was evil incarnate. Why would she say his name so casually as if I hadn't been trying so hard to forget it. I hung up the phone and just sat there, silent.

I still had a few hours before I needed to get dressed, so I decided to watch a movie. I picked out one of my all time favorites: _Interview with the Vampire_. I think, deep down, I wanted to watch the movie just to see Brad Pitt. He makes a beautiful vampire. I sat back on my couch and watched the movie in silence. However, through the entire movie, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I felt like someone was standing right next to me, just staring. It gave me cold chills, so I got up and fixed myself some kettle corn.

When the movie finished I started getting ready to go out. I curled my hair loosely and pinned it back. I decided to go with a smoky emerald eye shadow to go with the outfit I wanted to wear. I had just laid the outfit on my bed when Jane walked in. "Don't you ever knock?" I asked laughing, "I could have been naked." She laughed, "Don't you ever lock your door? I could have been a serial killer. I could have been...Loki." I turned and looked at her, "Why do you keep saying his name? I don't want to think about him." She retorted, "That's a useless wish, Darcy. You are going to see him very often because he's going to work at SHIELD so they can keep an eye on him." I came out of my room dressed in a dark green and black mini-dress that formed to all the curves of my body perfectly. I was going to find a guy tonight, and I was going to forget Loki.

* * *

"I think I need a drink!" I yelled to Jane over the pulsing music. "I think we're going to need a few drinks," she yelled back, already starting to laugh. "I totally agree. Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, can you get me a drink? I want anything with vodka," I told her. When she agreed, I walked away headed for what was sure to be a crowded bathroom. I walked past hordes of people. Groups gathered around tables laughing, couples out on the dance floor (they were about as close as you could get to having sex without taking off their clothes), and an endless stream of good-looking guys just looking to make a move. But none of them stood out to me.

Sure they were attractive, and probably great in bed...but there wasn't a spark. I wasn't looking for love at first sight, I just wanted that one look that said "This one is worth it." _Why are you looking for a "spark" that won't happen? You know I'm the only one you want._

Where did that come from? The voice was as clear as if it was being spoken into my ear, but it was in my head, and it was his voice. Loki knew what I was thinking, and he was right. I didn't want to admit it but I knew that none of the men here would ever measure up to him. They would never be worth it. "Loki…" I whispered to myself when I made it to the bathroom. When I couldn't stand the mindless chatter of all the girls anymore I left. As soon as I walked out the door I saw him.

Loki was standing in a dark corner leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. He was wearing a white dress-shirt and a black tie. His ink-black hair was slicked back and the ends were flipped out. He looked so relaxed, so casual. His eyes alone showed an intensity unmatched by anybody I had ever seen before. When I looked at him, my heart fluttered and my stomach turned flips. There were so many more attractive girls here, why was he looking at me? _Those other women don't compare to you._ His words stopped my heart. My knees grew weak and I almost fainted where I stood.

I rushed over to Jane at the bar and downed my drink. I could see the concern in her face. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint or something," she said as she put her hand to my forehead. I was panting. I felt like I had run a marathon. "He's...here…" was all I managed to get out. "Who's here?" She was immediately on guard for anyone suspicious. "Loki…" I breathed.

I then felt a cold breath on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear, "I've been waiting for you." I turned and was suddenly no more than five inches away from Loki, the God of Mischief. I was so close to him and I wanted nothing more than to just close the gap between us.

How long did we sit there staring into each other's eyes...hearts...souls? I honestly lost all track of time. People talked and danced all around us and we never moved or talked. Nothing needed to be said. It was when Jane tapped me on the shoulder that I finally looked away from Loki. "You ready to go home?" she asked in my ear so I could hear her. I took a deep breath and nodded. I rose out of my seat and long, cold fingers touched my arm. "Darcy…" Loki whispered my name as if it were the sweetest endearment. My name had never sounded so beautiful.

His hand trailed down my arm and he grasped my fingers. My heart stopped for a moment. I wanted to say something. "Loki, I-" He placed a finger over my lips. He never said a word. _You're mine now, Darcy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! You guys are the reason I keep writing. As I promised, I have finished chapter 3 and 4 :D I hope you enjoy, and as always please review and favorite and whatever :D I love hearing from you guys :3**

**Chapter 3**

"Happy Birthday Darcy!" I nearly started crying of happiness when I walked into my apartment. There were people everywhere. My parents, Jane, Tony and Pepper were at the forefront of them all. Behind them stood the rest of the Avengers and (shockingly) Agent Coulson and Nick Fury. The rest of the crowd was people that I barely knew, but was still happy to see. I scanned the apartment and saw dozens of smiling, laughing, talking people and my heart swelled with warmth. Nobody had ever planned a surprise party for me.

After the initial shock of it all wore off, I decided find the party planner. I confronted Jane, Pepper and my mother at the same time. "I know one of you had to do all this. Just tell me which one of you it was so I can proceed to hug you violently." They all looked at each other an laughed at some sort of inside joke. Pepper spoke first, "We didn't do anything, Darcy." Now I was thoroughly confused, "Well then, who did?" Jane said, "Please direct your violent hugs to the man with the arc reactor heart." Tony Stark planned my perfect birthday party? I turned around and spotted him talking to Steve and Bruce. "Tony!" I yelled across the room. He looked up at me and just as my face lit up, his resembled a deer in headlights.

I charged at him as he shielded himself behind Bruce and Steve. They moved out of the way at the last minute and Tony was left to catch me as I jumped into his arms and hugged him...hard. "Dude, you are the best person ever!" I said laughing. "Well you deserved at least a little party for your twenty-fourth birthday," he said trying to act like it was nothing. "This is the best party I've ever had! Every person that I could possibly want is here…" I said as my mind trailed off to one person that wasn't at the party.

A couple weeks had passed since the night at the club. _You're mine now, Darcy._ Those words had been seared into my brain, along with every single detail of his face. I could never, as long as I lived, forget the way he looked at me that night, or how I felt about him. But, since that night, I haven't seen or heard from him...at all. I know he works at SHIELD now, mainly so they can always keep an eye on him, but it bothers me that I haven't seen him once. "Loki," I whispered to myself.

Tony must have known who I was thinking about, "I invited him. I promise I did. He said that he wouldn't be able to make it to the party, he had a prior engagement." I sighed deeply and smiled, "It's okay, Tony. I understand. I'm more than happy with who showed up." Well, that was mostly true. It still hurt that...he...didn't seem to care. Pull yourself together, Darcy. You have more important matters to worry about than moping over some stupid guy.

Overall, the party was absolutely wonderful. Everyone ate and drank and had a great time. I had too many presents to count and the cake was HUGE. It was taller than I was (which isn't really saying anything. I'm only 5' 3") and looked like a rainbow had vomited on it. I didn't even want to think about how expensive a cake like that had to be. After they forced me to cut the cake, people started making speeches. For some unfathomable reason, everyone who knew anything about me decided to center their speeches around the most embarrassing moments of my life. From my mom telling childhood stories to Jane spilling the names of every guy I have ever had a crush on...most of them were in that room. (Note to self: Keep Jane away from the alcohol.) It was when Tony started talking about when I fell out of my chair after seeing...Loki...for the first time that I actually started contemplating murder.

The party ended around 2:30 in the morning and by 3 o'clock I was completely alone in my apartment. I was slightly tired but not exhausted. My body ached so I took a bath. The water was wonderfully hot and relaxing. I let the water works it's magic on my body, not caring if I looked like a prune. I felt so good that I actually started singing. It was time to get out when I could barely hold my eyes open and the songs were being slurred together. I wrapped a huge black towel around my body and went to my room to change into the most comfortable clothes I had: an old Green Day concert shirt and bright yellow pajama pants. By now I had become too exhausted to stand so I curled up on my bed, without even pulling a blanket over myself, and I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later wrapped in a blanket burrito and smelled coffee. I didn't remember covering up and I definitely didn't remember setting the coffee pot. I managed to get out of the bed and noticed a piece of paper on my pillow. It was handwritten; I had never seen more beautiful writing. _I apologize for not coming to your party. I'm sure you were breathtaking. I made coffee for you and left a small present on the counter. I'll see you soon. _

I had to remind myself to breathe. Although there was no signature, there was no doubt in my mind as the origin. Loki was here...in my apartment. He watched me sleep. Why didn't that bother me? I lingered on the last words. _I'll see you soon. _With the paper clutched to my heart, I walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee. I looked down at the counter and saw a little box wrapped in black with a green bow on top. I carefully tore open the paper and slowly opened the box. Inside was the most gorgeous jewel I had ever seen.

It was green. Actually, it was the exact shade of green as his eyes. It was about the size of a dime, meaning it was definitely noticeable. A chain was attached to the jewel so I put it around my neck. It was cool against my skin...much like his fingers. I went into the bathroom to see what it looked like and I was speechless. It was the most beautiful necklace anyone had ever given me. He was totally forgiven for not coming to the party.

I remembered the note said he would see me soon, and if he was then I needed to look more presentable. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. The promise of seeing him again made me excited and nervous all at the same time. I spent more time fixing my hair than I have ever spent in my life. I wanted it to look perfect. When it came to makeup, I decided to go with the same look I had that night at the club. Hair and makeup done and a towel still wrapped around my body, I went to dig through my closet for something spectacular.

And spectacular it was. I chose a black button-up shirt that I left unbuttoned just enough to show off my boobs (which were being enhanced by my new totally awesome bra) and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I made sure that his necklace situated perfectly on my chest. Yes, I was showing off my -ahem- assets just a bit but I wanted to look nice for him. Now I'm not the type of person that compliments themselves but damn I looked sexy. If I was a totally gorgeous god of mischief, I wouldn't be able to resist me.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. My heart immediately started fluttering and I had a huge smile on my face. I tried to calm myself as I walked to the door. As gracefully as I could manage, I opened the door...and almost cried. "Pepper! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" My words became a jumbled mess of shock and disappointment. I invited her in and we both sat on the couch.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Tony left on a business trip this morning and he won't be back for a few days. I just wanted someone to talk to," she seemed a little depressed, so I asked her if everything was okay between her and Tony. "Oh yeah, he's great. He took me out to dinner a couple of times and he's been more romantic lately, but I just worry that this - whatever this is between us - won't last. You know how he is with women," she sighed. I grabbed her hand, "Pepper, Tony loves you more than anything. He would be lost without you. Yes, I know how he is with women but I also know how he is with the people he loves. He would never do anything to hurt you, he loves you too much. Just be patient with him and, if you have to, make a move. Don't leave everything up to him." She smiled and hugged me, thanking me for making her feel better. I offered to let her stay here and hang out for a while but she said she had other things to do.

I let her out the door and sighed, relieved that she never questioned me about my choice of clothing. By this time, I was getting pretty hungry, I had completely forgotten about breakfast in my quest to look good for Loki. I rummaged around in the kitchen for something satisfactory, but eventually settled on a fried egg sandwich. I was relatively calm while I was cooking...until I felt something cold brush against my neck and chest, right where the necklace rested. Naturally, I freaked out. Said freaking wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that when I screamed I also dropped the cup of coffee I was drinking. The hot drink easily soaked through the thin shirt and burned my skin, effectively unleashing an ungodly stream of curses from my mouth.

I immediately ripped the shirt off my body and ran to the bathroom to cool my skin. I placed a cool rag against my bare (except for my bra) chest and sighed with relief. Not bothering to put another shirt back on, I went back to the kitchen to check my eggs and clean up the mess. I knew it wasn't customary to walk around without a shirt on when you were expecting an extremely sexy god of mischief to appear at your door at any moment, but right then, I didn't care if the man appeared out of thin air right in the middle of my kitchen.

"Do you normally walk around your apartment half naked? Because if you do, I'll be sure to stop by more often." I heard the silky-smooth voice behind me and shivers went down my spine. I slowly turned around and found myself staring into the emerald green eyes of Loki. As usual, staring into his eyes put me into some kind of trance where my only thoughts were of him...stripping...slowly and what he would do if I licked every part of his delicious body.

"Oh fuck me sideways," I said when I realized that Loki was standing in my kitchen, and I was in my bra. He laughed and said, "Well I would, but I thought we should get to know each other first." That comment threw me over the edge and I screamed, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK LOKI?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME INTO MY HOME, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, WHEN I AM HALF NAKED?!" He just stared at me as I yelled at him, "So if you were fully clothed, you wouldn't mind me being here right now?" I screamed and walked back to my bedroom without saying anything.

I knew exactly what shirt I wanted to wear. I pulled on a tight black tank top and eyed myself in the mirror. It hugged my body and showed off my chest in a good way. Yes I still wanted to look sexy for Loki...so sue me. I walked back into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Disappointed, I fixed my sandwich and a new cup of coffee and went into the living room. It was there on my couch that I found Loki, absentmindedly going through the movies on Netflix.

"And here you are going through my TV," I said as I sat as far away from him as possible on such a small couch. He suddenly looked very serious, "I'm sorry for invading your privacy, Darcy. I must say though, I do prefer your previous attire to what you are wearing now." I looked over at him and saw that he was smirking. "So you're saying that you enjoyed looking at me in my bra?" He laughed and simply said, "What man wouldn't?" I took a sip of my coffee and said, "But, you're a god, not a human." Suddenly, Loki was standing right over me; his face mere centimeters from mine and he whispered in my ear, "Trust me, Darcy. I am a man." He planted a kiss on my jaw and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaand here is chapter 4! Don't forget to review and junk for me :D**_  
_

**Chapter 4**

I could still feel his breath in my ear and his lips on my skin long after he was gone. I sat in stunned silence for what seemed like forever with my fingers gently touching the place where Loki kissed me. A million thoughts raced through my mind but I could never focus on any of them. Had he really been here? The whole encounter seemed like a dream and the more I tried to focus on it, the less real it became. Maybe I was losing my mind. I mean, extremely sexy and totally lickable gods don't just appear in your kitchen at the exact moment you decide to walk around without a shirt.

Okay, so I'm crazy. Maybe it's just my severe lack of sex that is inventing my idea of the perfect man. Oh yeah. If there was a perfect man for me, Loki Odinson would definitely be him. Why does he have to look so...delicious? I mean, really. What kind of man looks like that? His cheekbones...those wonderful cheekbones...should be considered a lethal weapon. His body is muscular, I can tell...not that I've been staring at his body or anything, but how could you not? I swear, the man looks like Tom freaking Hiddleston (who happened to be the sexiest man in the world until I met Loki). THAT'S IT! Loki is just a different version of Tom Hiddleston that my brain has invented so that I can officially be labeled "crazy" and get sent to an insane asylum! Makes perfect sense!

Tony decided that my moment of revelation was the perfect time to drop by. He let himself in (as usual) and sat down on the couch. My discovery must have been very visible on my face because he asked, "Is there something going on that I should know about?" I giggled and said, "If I asked you a question, would you answer it honestly, no matter how crazy it might be?" Worry flashed across his face for a moment before he agreed. "Okay," I started, "this is going to sound really crazy and stupid. Is Loki Odinson real? Does he exist or is he a figment of my imagination?" Tony stared at me with his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed. "Are you on some kind of drugs," he asked. "You said you would answer my question," I said with a sense of desperation in my voice.

"Of course Loki is real. You've met him, remember? Why the sudden disbelief in his existence?" Tony said as he sifted his hand to feel my forehead, thinking I might have a fever. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Tony was still sitting on the couch when I came back holding Loki's note and the coffee soaked shirt. I wordlessly handed him the note and sat next to him. "Where did this come from," he asked after reading over it a couple times. "Loki. He left the note on my pillow and this in a box on the counter," I said as I unfastened the necklace and handed it to him.

"This still doesn't explain why you thought Loki wasn't real," he said after I had put the necklace back on. Sighing, I told him everything that happened this morning (I omitted Pepper's visit). He laughed when I told him that I wanted to look good for Loki, but otherwise he was silent. I even told him my Tom Hiddleston theory. Tony then proceeded to validate Loki's existence. I paid attention to him...until I felt the ghostly touch on my neck again. My hand immediately went to that spot in hopes of feeling the hand I knew was there.

Tony sensed my distractedness and sternly asked, "Darcy? What's wrong?" I could barely get any words out, "I felt...hand...touch...my neck." He stood up and rushed to my side, looking around for a sign that someone was with us. "Was this the same feeling you had before when you spilled the coffee?" he asked, still looking around. I nodded and then thought about it. Earlier I had felt the touch and then Loki appeared in my kitchen. What if he was here right now and we just couldn't see him?

_You would be correct._ His voice rang in my head. So he was here. _Where are you?_ I mentally projected, not really expecting him to hear or respond. For the second time that day, I felt his breath on my ear and it sent a not totally unwelcome chill down my spine. "Tony, you don't have to go all superhero on my behalf. I'm probably just imagining it anyways." He looked at me and calmed down, "Just like you 'imagined' Loki? I don't think so. You know, now that I think about it...the dude is a master of magic. Maybe he sees you for the beautiful woman that you are and this is his way of grabbing your attention. He's probably sitting here right now and we just can't see him."

I blushed at Tony's compliment; he didn't dish those out too often. I laughed and said, "If I didn't know any better, I think you just gave me a compliment." He smiled and said, "So it's wrong for me to tell you that you're pretty? I'll just keep all further compliments to myself then." I felt Loki's (invisible) arm slide around my shoulder and slightly pull me closer. Do I detect a hint of jealousy towards the famed Iron Man? I held back a giggle at the thought and sincerely hoped that Loki heard it.

After I had assured Tony that there was no threat in my apartment, he left me (and Loki) alone. I sat up and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and started flipping through the channels as I allowed Loki's arm to return to its previous position. I leaned (well actually, I snuggled but that's beside the point) against him and put my head on his shoulder. "For the record, I was not jealous of him," Loki said, breaking the silence. I giggled, but said nothing. He leaned up and looked at me, "You don't believe me, do you?" I tapped the top of his head and said, "You are a smart one."

We sat like that, his arm around me as I leaned against him, for hours. One of us would say something every once in a while, but we mostly sat in a comfortable silence. Around ten o'clock I started dozing off. "You should go to bed. We both have work in the morning, and I don't believe it would be appropriate if one of your friends found us asleep together." He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me to my bed. He wrapped a blanket around me and knelt down beside me. We looked at each other and he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. _Goodnight, my Darcy._ He vanished and within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, once again, to the smell of coffee. I knew without a doubt that Loki had been there...and I took comfort in that. While I vaguely remembered Loki putting me to bed the night before, I had a clear memory of his kiss. The feel of his lips burned pleasantly on my cheek. He had called me his Darcy. Usually, I would have been offended by such words but...from him...it made me feel good.

I went through my daily ritual of getting ready for work but it felt like I had an added purpose. Like I had a reason for my hair to look nice or my clothes to look...flattering. I could only assume that reason was Loki. I was suddenly so excited to go to work, even though I had no idea if I would actually see him. While I worked as an assistant/secretary/total slave to my best friend and astrophysicist Jane Foster, Loki worked under Dr. Erik Selvig (oh the irony). I hardly ever saw Loki during work hours, but I still hoped for a small chance of seeing him. With that sliver of hope in my heart, I grabbed a drink out of my fridge and left for work.

"Good morning, Darcy. I heard you had an unexpected visitor while you were asleep the other night. What happened?" Jane asked as soon as walked in. I went through everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours with her and she didn't seem as worried as Tony was at first. "Loki must really like you, which is shocking." I looked at her slightly offended and she was quick to explain herself, "Thor says that Loki doesn't normally show affection towards anyone of the opposite sex. You must be really special if he is doing all that." I thought about it and he did make me feel special.

After a couple of hours of putting data in the computer for Jane, she asked me to run an errand for her. I figured she just wanted me to get her some coffee or deliver an important piece of information to Director Fury; I'm so glad I was wrong. "Darcy, I need you to take this folder to Dr. Selvig and ask him to look over the figures for any mistakes." At the mention of Dr. Selvig I immediately perked up. There was a good chance I could see Loki! Jane must have known what I was thinking because she laughed at my sudden attention to the task. She handed me the holy life-saving folder and I was gone.

"Darcy what a pleasant surprise," Erik said as soon as I walked into his lab. I noticed Loki sitting at a lab table concentrating on something, but his head popped up as soon as my name was said. I had to fight back a giggle. "Dr. S, I come on a mission from the great and powerful Jane Foster to deliver this folder. But beware, in this folder are the secrets of the universe and reading such may result in your death...or worse...a headache. Seriously though, Jane wants you to look over the figures for any mistakes, are you sure you are up to the challenge?" He laughed at my overly dramatic presentation of the folder and accepted the challenge. We chatted for a few minutes before I said I needed to get back to work.

As I (slowly) walked out the door I heard Loki say, "Dr. Selvig! Do you mind if I take a short break?" Erik must have consented because two seconds later Loki was standing right in front of me. "Hello Darcy. How did you sleep last night?" I looked up at him (he was way too tall) and said, "I slept wonderfully, thank you. It also doesn't hurt that I had a wonderful memory of last night to wake up to." I started blushing as soon as I had said that. Loki chuckled at my embarrassment and lifted his hand to touch my cheek, exactly where he had kissed me. "You really are quite beautiful when you blush like this," he said knowing that it would only make me blush more. "And you have a _wonderful _way with words. I mean, you _do_ have a silver tongue," I said playfully.

"My silver tongue is good with more than just words," Loki said with a smoldering look in his eyes. "Is that an offer?" I asked, not daring to look away from him. "Do you want it to be?" he retorted. I giggled, "You have to take me out on a few dates before we...put your silver tongue to good use." He simply asked, "Is that an offer?" I smiled and said, "Do you want it to be?"

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked with more sincerity than I thought him capable of. "You'll come over whether I say you can or not," I leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek right on the corner of his mouth. "And besides, I would be lying if I said I didn't want you...at my house."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies :3 I present to you Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

"Okay you have to give me all the dirty details. I want to know everything about this guy. What does he look like? Is he nice? Is he smart? Is he funny? When do I get to meet him? On a scale of one to the fiery pits of Mordor, how hot is he? Does he treat you well? Am I gonna have to choke a bitch?"

I soon realized why I never told Cassie about my love life (or lack thereof). I knew this would be her reaction; a million questions shot out at me in less than thirty seconds. I can't say I blame her. She's always been very protective of me. Cassie was like the sister that I never had. We had been best friends since kindergarten, and even though we moved away and led different lives, there was still a deep connection between us that could never go away.

I decided to answer her questions one at a time. "Well, if you really must know, he's tall; at least six feet, possibly around six feet and three inches. His hair is blacker than anything I have ever seen and it's about to his shoulders in length. He has exquisite facial features. And his eyes...they're so green...and full of life...and something else." I paused as I thought about his eyes and Cas said, "So...this guy is like really hot." I laughed and said, "Girl, this man makes Mordor look like a winter wonderland. He is that hot. Here, let me paint you a better picture of his hotness. This man looks exactly, EXACTLY, like Tom Hiddleston."

I heard Cas sputter over the phone and spit out whatever she was drinking at the time. "You marry this dude right. Fucking. Now. If you don't, I will find him and marry him myself. I know how you are towards serious relationships but please, if you love me at all, do not let this one get away. Now, answer the other questions." Cas was able to do a lot of things, but beat around the bush wasn't one of them. "He is super smart, but he doesn't rub it in your face. It's almost like he doesn't want everybody to know what he knows, so he keeps it locked up. We haven't really talked that much, so I haven't found his sense of humor yet, though he does seem to find it funny when he pops into my apartment when I'm less than fully clothed…" I heard her spit again and she said, "WHOA! DAFUQ DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT BEING HALF NAKED WITH HIM AROUND?" I sighed. This was going to take a while.

For an hour and a half I told her every single detail about every encounter with Loki. I was also forced to tell her that he is the same guy that tried to enslave humanity. After a silence she said, "So you're dating the Norse god that tried to take over the world?" She always knew how to turn a situation around and make me sound crazy. "Well...we're not really...dating...but, yeah kinda." She was silent for a minute before she asked, "When was the last time you talked to him? This morning at work? And he said he was coming over tonight?" I was wondering where she was going with this, "Yeah...why?" She giggled, "No reason, just wanted to get my facts straight. So have a great time with Loki tonight, and I will see you sometime tomorrow. I'm going to take some vacation days and stay with you for a while." I was so happy I could have exploded. We talked for a few more minutes and hung up so I could get ready for my...whatever you want to call tonight.

I decided that tonight I wanted to be comfortable but appealing. I chose a light green skirt (that was extremely fun to twirl around in) and a white halter top with green dragons twisting around each other. I left my hair wavy and only put on a minuscule amount of eyeliner. I thought my outfit looked great. I wasn't really sure what Loki was planning on doing tonight so I just sat on my couch and watched Supernatural on Netflix until he got here.

It was right in the middle of me fantasizing about a Sam and Dean Winchester sandwich that I noticed a person sitting next to me. "You know, most people would think it rude for a person to come into another person's home unannounced. They would also think it very frightening if that same person appeared out of nowhere." I somehow managed not to look at him when I said this. He leaned towards me and said, "If there is one thing I have learned during my stay here, it is that you are definitely not most people. I see you are growing accustomed to my appearances. Or are you simply becoming a better liar?"

I smirked and as I got off the couch I said, "Just because I no longer jump out of my skin, doesn't mean I'm used to it. Would you like some tea?" He nodded as he rose off the couch with all the grace in the world and he leaned on my kitchen door. He didn't say a word; he just stared at me as I made two cups of tea. Feeling the need to break the silence, I said, "So what were your plans for tonight?" Loki simply said, "To enjoy the company of a beautiful and interesting woman." The way he said that...with nothing but honesty...I was soon blushing as red as one of Tony's Iron Man suits.

"So who was the woman you were talking to earlier on the phone?" Loki asked after a few moments of silence. I was taken aback by his words, "How did you kn- oh never mind. I was talking to my friend Cassie." He raised an eyebrow and said, "She doesn't live here does she? Tell me about her." Why was I being forced to explain people to other people today? I sighed and started, "Well her real name is Cassandra Evans but I usually call her Cassie or Cas which is her favorite nickname because it reminds her of her favorite character from Supernatural, Castiel. We have been practically inseparable from kindergarten up until we started college, and even now we still keep in touch. We have always talked to each other about everything...including you, which I'm assuming you already know that. She currently lives back home in Tennessee and she said that she is going to fly up here tomorrow and stay with me for a few days."

He noticed that I was happy when I talked about Cas and so by the end of her life story, he was smiling as well. "So Cassandra will be living here during her stay?" I laughed, "Well of course she is! I'm not going to let her catch some terrible disease from a half-star motel. So that means you'll have to wait a few days before you decide you want to sleep over." Loki smirked at me and I thought about what I just said. Had I really just implied that I wanted to sleep with him? WHAT THE FUCK, BRAIN? WHY WOULD YOU LET ME SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I mean...it's not totally untrue...I bet the guy was great in bed...but I didn't mean to say that out loud!

I tried to backtrack and clear the air, "I...uh...I didn't mean f-f-for that to sound like I wanted to...um...sleep with you or anything. Not that I don't want to or anything! It's just tha- I uh...I don't…asdfghjkladfkall." Loki burst into laughter, "Darcy," oh I loved it when he said my name, "I know what you meant, so just calm down." I looked away from him; I was thoroughly embarrassed and had to teach myself how to talk again. He took my hand and laced our fingers together. My heart started racing and I felt my cheeks get hot again. I turned back to him, grabbed one of his hands and lightly ran my fingers over it, examining it.

His hand had to be about twice the size of mine and was very cool to the touch, but not unpleasant. He had very long, nimble fingers that I loved. He started asking me questions. He wanted to know everything about me; my likes and dislikes, my childhood and family, school, friends, boyfriends, and the questions went on forever. He seemed like he was soaking up every word I said. And so we sat there for hours talking and holding hands. It was a wonderful night.

I started getting sleepy around midnight. Noticing this, Loki picked me up and took me to my bedroom. I made him wait outside the door while I changed into a shirt and some shorts to sleep in. I let him back in and I crawled into bed. He knelt down next to me and I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together again. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before he got up to leave. "No don't leave yet!" I said quickly, not letting go of his hand. I moved over and gave him enough room to sit next to me. "You could at least stay until I fall asleep," I said pleading. He laughed, "But then I won't want to leave." He sat on the bed and I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head in his lap. "I don't see a problem with that," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning alone. I was slightly disappointed that Loki didn't spend the night, but I figured it was for the best right now. After eating breakfast and drinking a good dose of caffeine, I went to my closet to pick an outfit for today. I noticed there was a plastic bag hanging in there that I had never seen before. I opened it and found a beautiful green and gold summer dress. I knew it had to have come from Loki so I decided to wear it to work. Since it was starting to get cold outside, I wore black leggings and my black tweed jacket.

I had planned on having lunch with Loki, but I never saw him at work and Erik said he never came in. I went through the rest of the day in a depressed mood until I got home and saw Cas sitting on my couch like she owned the place. "I'm shocked to see you eating my food and watching my TV," I said sarcastically as I went over and hugged her. "It's nice to see you too," she replied without any remorse. I hung up my purse and jacket and went back to my best friend. "Oh my God, I love your dress. Where did you get it?" she said when I walked into the living room. I put my hands on my hips and said, "You know, I can't tell if you're quoting Mean Girls or if you are being serious. Either way, Loki gave it to me." Her eyebrows shot up and she said, "When did he get it for you?"

I sat next to her and launched into the story of what happened the night before. When I finished she said, "Dude, do you have his number or something because I need to meet this guy." As soon as Cas said that, Loki appeared right next to her and said, "Hello ladies."

"HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS!" Cassie screamed and nearly jumped off the couch. I burst out laughing and said, "Thank you Loki for scaring my best friend." Cassie said, "Yeah dude, thanks for the heart attack." Loki smirked and said, "I apologize for scaring you, Cassandra. That was not my intention. Now, I believe it is time for a proper introduction." He reached his hand out to her and said, "I am Loki, of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet the one Darcy holds so dearly." Cas shook his hand and said, "I'm Cassie...of Tennessee. And it's great to meet the guy that Darcy is practically in love with."

I was in the kitchen getting everyone a drink when Cassie said that. I almost choked and dropped whatever I was holding when she said the words "in love." I yelled, "I said NO SUCH THING!" I have thought it, though. Was I in love with him? I mean, I did think about him all the time, and I was really depressed when he wasn't at work, but did that mean I loved him? I heard laughter coming from the living room. Great, they're probably talking about me.

I walk back over to them and the first thing Cas says to me is, "Hey Darce, you were totally right about Loki. He's great. Can I have him?" I sat our drinks on the coffee table and said, "You most certainly cannot have him. He's mine." Both of them raised their eyebrows at me and I said, "Oh you know what I meant. He's not like...mine...he's just...OH NEVER MIND!" We all started laughing and Cas continued questioning Loki.

For the rest of the night, Cassie asked Loki about every single detail of his life, and Loki answered every question with ease. He never hesitated with any of his answers, even the more personal ones that included his relationship with Thor and Odin. By night's end, I was sitting next to Loki, holding his hand in my lap as we all talked and they got to know each other. "Well ladies, I believe it is time to take my leave," Loki said as he drank the rest of his tea. Cassie said, "I'll take that as my cue to go take a shower and give you two some privacy. Loki, it was great meeting you and I can now say you get my seal of approval to date Darcy." I rolled my eyes at her and she went to the bathroom.

Loki and I got up from the couch, fingers still twined together. We stood there, in the middle of my living room, and just looked at each other. "I rather enjoyed talking to Cassie. She is a lot like you," he said smiling. "Well of course we are alike," I said, "otherwise, we probably wouldn't get along very well." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and said, "Oh, and I liked your comment about me belonging to you. I wasn't aware that our relationship had progressed that far, but you will find no complaints from me." I thought back to that night at the bar a couple weeks ago and said, "Actually, if I remember correctly, you have already claimed me as yours."

"Ah yes," he said, "I remember that very well, but it is nice to know that the feeling is mutual." I blushed and said, "So it is safe to say that we have strong feelings for each other?" He lifted my hand to his lips, "Darcy, I have very strong feelings for you." I bit my lip, "Loki…" He leaned down and said, "You need not say anything, sweet Darcy. I can hear your thoughts and I know exactly how you feel towards me." He kissed the corner of my mouth and was gone.

"Cassandra Evans, I know you are not in the shower. Loki is gone so you can come out now," I yelled loud enough for her to hear me. She poked her head out the door and said, "Are you going to hurt me?" A smile spread across my face, "Of course not. I'm in too good of a mood to hurt you tonight. But I can't make any promises about tomorrow." She came out and asked, "So...did you kiss him?" I sighed, "Not really. He kissed me, but not on the lips." She scoffed, "If you don't kiss him soon, I will force you to."

"Trust me," I said, "you won't have to force me to kiss him."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wrote this whole chapter in one night :3 woot woot so review please :D**

"Well, I must say, this has been a pretty fun week," Cassie said as we stood in the middle of the crowded airport. "Maybe you should consider moving up here then," I said, "I know plenty of guys who would love to take you out." Her eyes lit up, "Ooh is Steve Rogers single? Captain America has a nice ass." We both started laughing and I said, "Oh my God, I know! That man has one of the nicest butts I have ever seen. You just want to gra-"

"Ahem." Cas and I both turned and remembered that Loki had come with us to see Cassie off. He sighed and said, "If you two must talk about Steven's buttocks, I would rather you did it when I am not around." Cas and I both wrapped our arms around Loki and hugged him. "We're sorry, Loki, " we said in unison. He put his arms on our shoulders and rolled his eyes, causing us to giggle. "Flight 234 to Nashville is now boarding," rang out through the airport.

"I guess it's time for me to fly off into the sunset," Cas said as she pulled me into one final hug. "You know, I meant what I said about you moving up here. I could talk to Director Fury about getting you a job at SHIELD and there are plenty of apartments around here for you to choose from," I said holding on to her. Being with her this past week made me realize how much I missed her and how close we really are. She was like my other half. We may not have been born as twins, but we were twins at the heart.

"Call me or text me when you land, okay?" She laughed and said, "Yes mother." We hugged one more time and as she was walking away I said, "Love ya, Cas!" She turned around and said back, "Love you too, Darcy! Loki, you take care of my best friend!" Loki smiled and said, "Trust me; no harm will come to her." Cas smiled, waved, and was gone.

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I could never stand seeing somebody leave. For as long as I could remember, I have had a fear of airplane crashes. I felt Loki's cool fingers lace through mine and I started to calm down. "She'll be fine," he said in his most soothing voice. I nodded and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "Let's go out tonight. I'll take you to a good restaurant and then go see a movie." I smiled and looked up at him, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Actually," he smirked, "it wasn't a question." I jokingly punched his arm and started walking away from him. "Since you _asked_ so nicely, then I'll go with you," I called back to him. He caught up to me and put his arm back around my waist. We took a cab back to my apartment and stood outside the building. We were holding hands and he said, "I will return in a couple of hours to pick you up." I looked up at him and melted under his stare. He looked at me like I was the only woman in the world that he could ever want...I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. "I'll be waiting for you," I said as I walked away from him.

I ran up to my apartment like someone had lit a fire under me. I was so excited and happy and nervous I could hardly stand it. I bolted for my closet and started throwing clothes everywhere. I wanted to wear the dress that Loki gave me...I just needed to find it. I found the boots and underwear that I wanted, but I had absolutely no idea where the dress was. I turned my place upside down looking for it and when it never came up, I wanted to cry. So I decided to take a shower and fix my hair and makeup before I tried looking for it again.

My hair and makeup done, I walked through my apartment in nothing but a towel looking for that elusive green dress. When it came time for Loki to show up, I had given up on ever finding it. He appeared in my living room and saw me sitting on the couch with my head in my hands. "While I do approve of what you are wearing now, I do not believe it to be proper attire for our date," Loki said. I didn't even care that I was half naked right now, I was too upset about losing the perfect outfit. All I could do was sigh.

"What's wrong, Darcy," he said as he sat down next to me and put a hand on my back. Without looking up I said, "Well I was going to wear that green dress you gave me, but I have no idea where it is and I don't want to wear anything else." I felt his hand leave my back. I looked over and he was gone. I looked around in confusion but he was nowhere. I stood up and he appeared right next to me. Not expecting him back so suddenly, I jumped and screamed, "LOKI!" He grinned and said, "Oh how I love hearing you scream my name." Ignoring his comment, I looked down at the bag in his hand. He got the dress! A huge smile spread across my face and I screamed, "LOKI!" before jumping into his arms. I hugged him, grabbed the bag, and bolted back to my room as I yelled, "Be out in a few minutes!"

Finally satisfied with my outfit (and no longer wearing a towel, although I may decide to wear it around the house more often, wink wink) I joined Loki in the living room. "You look absolutely stunning," he said when I came out. I blushed and said, "And you are the most handsome man I have ever seen. Thank you for getting this dress for me. I probably would have just stayed home in a towel if you hadn't gotten it." He kissed my hand and said with a smirk, "Is it too late to take it back?" I giggled at his innuendo. When he offered me his arm, I took it and we left.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I asked. "You'll see," was all he said. Before we got to our destination Loki asked me, "Do you trust me?" Without hesitation I said, "Yes." He pulled out a black blindfold and said, "Trust me." After he put it over my eyes I grabbed his hand and didn't let go. I trusted him with all my being. The car stopped and Loki helped me out. He patiently guided me through what felt like a lot of grass before he said, "Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded. He took the blindfold off and I gasped.

We were standing in a park right next to a lake. Surrounding us was dozens of trees, each one wrapped with strands of white lights. A couple yards away from where we were standing was a small table with a single candle and three red and white roses. "Oh, my…Loki this is...beautiful," was all I managed to say. Hand in hand, he led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me. When we were both seated I asked, "When...how did you do all this?" He laughed, "Normally it would only take about five minutes, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect...so it took six." I scoffed and muttered, "Show off."

We talked through the entire dinner. When the first course of the meal magically appeared, I gasped which made Loki laugh. After that, I never made any sign of surprise when the other courses came. The food was delicious. I had never had anything so good. Loki asked me more questions and I answered them easily. By the end of the meal, I was beginning to wonder what else he had planned for us. "So where are we going next, O Master of Surprises?" I asked as we left the table. "It's not too far away," was his reply.

Fingers laced together, we walked down a little stone path through the park. It was so peaceful out. I walked as close to him as I could possibly get without stepping on him. We came to a small building with the side facing us painted white. There was a projector in front of it and a cushioned bench about five feet away from us. "What would you like to watch, my dear?" Loki asked me. I replied, "There's nothing better than a scary movie on a romantic date." He said, "I couldn't agree with you more."

The movie was scary. I jumped many times and each time Loki would wrap his arms around me to keep me calm. Even though I was paying attention to the movie, I was extremely aware of Loki next to me. I had a million butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat every time he pulled me close. I wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. But I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. When I couldn't take it anymore, I thought_ screw it. _I turned to face him and brought his lips to mine.

Everything exploded. His kiss was everything I could ever want and more. His lips were cool and his breath was even cooler. I barely touched my tongue to his lip and his mouth opened, taking in my tongue with an intense hunger. I had never felt more passion from one kiss than I did right then. My hands went into his hair and I pulled him closer. I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard a small growl escape from him and he said, "We are leaving. Now."

Before I knew what was happening, we were back in my apartment. Loki picked me up into his arms and carried me to my bedroom. He sat me down in front of my bed and started kissing my neck. I moaned lightly and felt his fingers removing my dress. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed before he took off his shirt and pants. I marveled at his body as he stood there in nothing but black and green boxer-briefs. He was very muscled (not as muscled as Thor probably is) and he looked every bit of the perfect man I had always thought about. "Loki…"

He laughed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me and growled, "You're going to say that a lot tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I'm just gonna change the rating to M just just cause I can :P And thanks you guys for all the great reviews and junk :D If I haven't told you before then I'll tell you now... I LOVE YOU! So make me a very happy girl and review and stuff and junk :3 Oh and tell me if you like Cas and if I should put her in the story more...and who you would want her to be with :D Stay awesome my friends**

I had the craziest dream last night. Loki and I went on the most beautiful and romantic date I had ever been on. We had dinner in a park surrounded by lit trees and then we watched a scary movie on the side of a building. I dreamt that I had kissed him and somehow had ended up in his lap with my arms around his neck. Then he teleported us back to my apartment and we had the best sex ever. I remember thinking that he was probably really good in bed...oh how I was wrong.

He used those fingers like an expert. The way he touched me...with such a burning heat and desire...I was screaming his name in minutes. He had licked all over my body, and I mean _all of my body._ One flick of his tongue in the right spot and my body would convulse into an intense spasm of ecstasy. I was eventually begging for him to be inside me. When he finally obliged (and, let me tell you, that man is _huge_) I felt like I had found the last piece of the puzzle that had been my life. I felt like we were meant to be together.

Needless to say, that was the best dream I had ever had.

When I regained consciousness, all I could do was smile at the wonderful dream. Without opening my eyes, I stretched and was met with confusion. The upper half of my body couldn't feel my bed. I moved my hands around and felt a body. I was practically laying on someone. What the hell happened to me last night?

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of the person who had become my bed. Loki looked back at me with a smirk that screamed victory. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. "What the hell did we do last night?" He chuckled and ran one of his hands through my hair, sending a shiver down my spine, "I think you know exactly what we did last night. Why else would you wake up with that smile on your face?" I said, "I remember having this dream where we ha-"

"Oh but that was no dream, kitten. Every bit of it was as real as your cries for me to...how did you put it? Ah yes, 'Go deeper! Go harder!' I am sure your neighbors got quite an earful." My jaw dropped and my cheeks burned. Did I really say that? Did my dream...actually happen? I wiggled my way up to his lips and kissed him sweetly. "So...all of that stuff...wasn't a dream?" I asked quietly. He kissed my forehead and said, "Of course not, darling. I am glad to say that was all real." I snuggled close to him and allowed his to wrap his arms around me. I said, "Last night was the best night of my life."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Since it was our day off, Loki and I thought it would be nice to just lie in bed together all day. Neither one of us wanted to get up, and when we did, we were still attached to each other. We never even bothered to put on clothes, when we weren't snuggled together we were reliving the festivities of the night before. And I have to say, that man is an _animal_. No matter how many times we had already done it, Loki was always ready to go again without hesitation. I guess that was one of the advantages of being a god.

Around noon, I heard my phone ringing from somewhere in the living room. I moaned and buried my head in Loki's side. "You can just ignore it. Whatever it is, it can wait," he said as he stroked my hair. I growled and started to get up, "I need to get that. Cassie's calling and I'm going to get onto her for not calling me when she got home last night." I climbed over his (deliciously wonderful) body with great difficulty and almost fell off the bed.

I ran through the house and finally found the phone and answered it, "You never called me last night." "Well it's nice to hear from you too," she retorted, "and I called you three times last night. You never answered. Where were you?" I looked through my phone and she was right. She had called after Loki and I were already home and...ahem...you know. "Okay fine, you were right. I'm sorry I didn't answer...I was a little...um...tied up last night." She could tell that I was hiding something from her, "Were you with Loki? What did you guys do?"

"Well...he took me out on a date," I said. She squealed, "Oh my God, that's great! How was it?" I told her all about the fiasco with the dress (which amused her greatly) and how Loki saved the day by getting me another one. I described the date to her in great detail and started hesitating towards the end. "How was the movie?" she asked. "Well…" I started, "it was scary, but I don't really remember much about it."

"Okay Miss Ambiguous, you had better get to spillin' all the dirty details. Or maybe Loki would be more apt to sharing…" she said menacingly. I sighed heavily, "Okay, calm down. So we were watching the movie and Loki had his arm around me...so I was very...aware of him, if you know what I mean." She laughed, "You were horny. Got it. Now go on." I laughed and continued, "So, I found some courage, and kissed him."

"Well it's about fucking time! I was wondering when you were gonna do it, you big chicken," she exclaimed with much excitement (and volume). Ignoring her, I went on, "We started kissing, oh and he is a great kisser by the way, and it got pretty hot and heavy. Hands were all over the place and then all of a sudden, I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck. And then he said, or more accurately growled, 'We are leaving. Now.' And then, poof, we were back at my apartment."

"Oh please tell me you had sex with the totally sexy god of mischief that tried to take over the world," she said. I giggled and repeated, "I had sex with the totally sexy god of mischief that tried to take over the world." She yelled, "YES! FINALLY! Now, how good was he?" Thankful that she couldn't see me blush, I said, "Saying that it was the best sex ever would be an understatement. He did things that should definitely be illegal. And he could go on and on for hours. Well...we did go on and on for hours."

She whistled, "Jeez...so it's safe to say you were with him all night?" I laughed and said, "Cas, I was with him many, many times last night...and a few times this morning...at least seven times this morning." I could practically hear her jaw hit the floor, "Oh my God, Darcy! It's only noon! Have you guys done anything today besides each other?" I chuckled, "Nope. Hell, we haven't even put on any clothes. I don't really see a point in it. I mean really, the man has a rockin' body, why cover it up? And since we're talking about his body, I should tell you that Loki is _fucking gigantic_, if you know what I mean."

She sighed which made me giggle. I loved making her feel awkward. She said, "Well, when I move up there, I'll be sure to call before I ever come over. I don't want to walk in on you two…" I heard her shudder. I brightened, "Wait! You're going to move here? That's amazing!" She said, "Yeah. I talked to Ma about it and she thinks it's a great idea. It'll probably be at least a couple of months before I actually move, but I'm coming." I was so happy that she was finally coming. "This is great. I'm sure everyone else will be excited too. They all love you...especially Steve, wink wink." "Oh hot damn I would love to tap that," she said.

Cas kept on talking about something but I honestly stopped paying attention when I felt Loki's hands. He was standing behind me and his hands came around and cupped my breasts then slid down to my waist. I felt his hardness touch me and I had to get off the phone. "Cas, I'm gonna have to call you back later," I said with great urgency. She must have known why reason because she said, "Have fun," and hung up. As soon as I put the phone down I felt Loki slide inside me. I let out a moan and grabbed the counter as he started thrusting slowly and deliberately. I moaned his name over and over with every thrust. As we both reached our climax, I felt his body jerk and he bit down on my neck. It wasn't painful, but I knew there would be a mark that I would have to explain.

When we were finished I turned to him and said, "Now I think that deserves some pudding." He looked at me questioningly, "Pudding?" My jaw dropped open, "You have never had pudding before? I'm sorry to say this but dude, you have been terribly deprived. Now go sit in there and watch TV or something while I fix some." I pushed him into the living room and started the long and complicated process of mixing milk and a box of pudding. I let it set in the refrigerator and thought I needed to clean my room. It was a terrible mess with clothes thrown all over the place.

After about twenty minutes of hanging up clothes, I fixed Loki and me a bowl of pudding. "Now this," I said as I sat down on the couch next to him, "is the food of kings." He took a bite and his eyes went wide. He ate the whole bowl of pudding like it was his last meal. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "Was it good?" He smiled at me and nodded, "Unbelievably so." I took another bite, "See? Darcy is always right." He put his arm around me and said, "Well I wouldn't go so far as to say you are always right...I'll give you about ninety-five percent." I giggled, "I'll take it."

We stayed on the couch for a few hours watching movies. Every once in a while I would touch Loki in a certain way (by accident of course) and he would get hard. Luckily, we knew of ways to remedy that. Every time we finished we would have to rewind the movie because we didn't want to miss anything. I could easily say that this was the best day of my life.

Not too long after it got dark my phone started singing AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill." What could Tony possibly want? I picked up the phone and answered, "You have reached the life model decoy of Darcy Lewis." He said, "That's bullshit and you know it. Now get some decent clothes on. I'm coming by to pick you up and we're all going to the club." I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you mean by 'we'? Who all is going? And why can't I go naked if I want?" I heard Loki laugh at my last question.

"Everybody is going and go naked. I don't care. Hell, that'll give us some entertainment." I looked over at Loki and whispered, "Do you want to go out with everyone tonight?" He nodded and said, "Sounds fun." I leaned over and kissed him then answered Tony, "Do you have room for one more?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! I really am. I feel like a terrible assbutt. I honestly have no good excuses except I kinda lost the inspiration to write this story. Personally, don't like this chapter that much (well...the first half at least). So...do I still have any readers? ...No? Yeah that's what I thought and I don't blame you. I would hate me too. But I am calling upon the powers of Loki and Loki (or Loki and Gabriel from Supernatural) to help me with this! I CAN DO THIS! So I give you this chapter (it has smut :D) as an apology and hope that by the end of it, you won't hate me. I still love you all!**

**P.S. I totally don't own Marvel or Loki...oh how I wish I owned Loki...I would gladly kneel for hi- oh sorry. Just ignore me.**

There was a giant green elephant in the car...and his name was Loki. About forty-five minutes after he had called, a black limousine pulled up in front of my building. Loki and I climbed in and took a seat next to the door. Tony was right, everyone was there. Natasha and Clint were talking to Steve, Tony and Bruce seemed to be sharing some kind of joke, Pepper was on her phone, and Thor and Jane were just staring at us. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow Thor and Jane's example. Within minutes I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass.

I was really nervous. Should I tell them about Loki and me? What would they think? I mean, he _did_ try to enslave the entire human race...but he changed. And they let him work with us, so why shouldn't I be able to date him? Oh fuck it, they'll find out eventually. I shifted in my seat to lean against Loki and he put his arm around my waist. I wanted to laugh when everyone's eyes almost popped out...well, everyone except Tony and Jane. Loki did start laughing and Clint looked around and asked, "Is there something you aren't telling us? Stark looks like he knows something we don't."

I glanced over at Tony and said, "Stark doesn't know anything." Tony laughed, "_Au contraire._ Are you going to deny the fact that you have been riding Loki like a damn horse for nearly twenty-four hours straight?" My body froze. I stuttered, "H-h-how di-did you know about m-me and Loki?" I could tell he was enjoying my embarrassment. He said, "You really should think twice about telling Cassie something like that when she knows my number." _Remind me to kill Cas when she moves here_, I mentally said to Loki. He chuckled quietly and kissed my hair.

_Just tell them, _I heard Loki say in my head, _they don't have a problem with us being together. They just want you to admit it. _He was right. I needed to just tell them and get it over with. They all liked Loki, so why was I so scared? I sighed and finally said, "Okay, Loki and I are together now. Tony was right about what Loki and I have been doing...although he could have said it better." I paused before saying, "So...are there any objections? Because if there are, you'll just have to get the fuck over it." The group laughed but never said anything against us. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that we were out in the open.

* * *

At first, I was very nervous about being affectionate with Loki in front of everybody, but after a couple of drinks and a few assurances that I wasn't going to be skinned alive, I pulled the stick out of my ass and gave in to Loki's touches. I was constantly aware of where he was touching me. It started with me just holding his hand. Then, he would pull me close and wrap his arm around my waist. Now I am fully aware of the (very strategic) placement of his hand on my upper thigh, his fingers just barely under the hem of my skirt.

_I absolutely _adore_ this look on you._ I felt a blush creep across my face and I dared to ask, "What look would that be?" I shivered when I felt his breath hot on my ear, "Arousal." As he whispered in my ear I felt his fingers graze across the inside of my thigh, mere inches away from the center of my arousal. Every nerve in my body was on fire and the sensations pooled in the area just above Loki's delicate fingertips. My breath hitched and my face grew hot and I let out a silent prayer of thanks that no one was paying attention to us.

Loki knew exactly what he was doing. In such a short time, he had become an expert in my body and was using this information to his advantage in front of our friends. I tried to squirm away from his touch but we both knew it was useless. "We can't do this here, Loki," I said in his ear, slightly breathless. "Well, in that case…" before he even finished his sentence, we were standing in the middle of my living room.

"Loki you ass! I was having a good time with everyone. Why did we leave?" I asked after giving him a light punch on the arm. Unfazed by the hit he stated seductively, "I can show you a better time. With that being said, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush with his body. My heart is pounding in my chest and, by the smirk on his face, I am almost positive he can feel it.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. I found myself falling deep into his gaze and it was difficult to pull myself out. "I'm not...nervous exactly. I just...I'm excited." He beamed at me with a thousand watt smile that lit up the room. He leaned down and brushed his lips across my jaw and said in a low, husky voice, "I am fairly certain you are more than just...excited, Miss Lewis." His voice carried pure lust and desire and my knees went weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself up, but he apparently had better ideas because he lifted me up and carried me bridal style into the bedroom.

I planted soft kisses on his neck and jaw, reveling in the small moans that came from his throat. I wiggled out of his hold before he could lay me on the bed and gave him a chaste kiss before pushing him down on his back. He scooted back and sat against the headboard so he could watch my every move. I crawled up the bed and sat atop him with my knees on either side of his hips, straddling him. I brought his face up to meet mine and kissed him tenderly at first. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, requesting entrance. I instantly parted my lips and took his tongue into my mouth, switching between sucking on it and his bottom lip.

Loki placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer, earning a playful giggle from me. His lips found their way to my neck and collar bone and he would nip and suck, leaving marks that were sure to last at least a couple of days. I somehow managed to calm my shaking hands enough to unbutton his black dress shirt and took the chance to kiss every inch of his bare chest. I gave him wet kisses all the way down his torso and stopped just above the top of his pants where I attempted to use my teeth to remove his belt. (I say attempt because I am literally as seductive and graceful as a fucking _camel._ I ended up biting my lip and poking myself in the eye. I have no clue how that happened but I think the universe hates me. _And I still haven't unbuckled the damn belt!_)

I unintentionally growled, to Loki's intense amusement, when I had to resort to removing the damn belt with my hands. Normally, I could listen to the wonderful peals of laughter that spilled from his mouth, but since I'm extremely horny and he is cause of laughter is my lack of...whatever, I wasn't tolerating it. "If you continue to laugh like that while I am trying to blow your mind, I will have no choice but to stop and pleasure myself _without_ your help," I growled as I sent him what I hoped was an intense gaze of fear and intimidation. Something worked because, other than moans of pleasure, Loki was silent.

I grinned with satisfaction as I began to rub the obvious tent in Loki's pants, which caused him to buck into my hand. With a mischievous smirk, I stood up and began to slowly remove my clothes. I crawled back to him clad only in my bra and panties and resumed my position above his erection. I tugged down his pants and boxers and I heard his breath hitch when his length was finally exposed.

I could feel his body trembling with desire...and I hadn't even really touched him yet. I felt powerful...and it was AWESOME! I took his head in my mouth and sucked...and he came undone. "Unf- Darcy! Oh _fuck!_" I proceeded to take the rest of his length (and there was plenty of it) into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down. The moans that came from his mouth were...sinfully delicious. I could tell he was nearing climax, and I was prepared for it...I _wanted_ it. However, I was definitely not prepared for Loki to sit up, grab me, and pin me under him within the span of like a half a second.

He captured my lips with his and it felt like an intense flame was burning within him. He let loose a feral growl as he kissed me and _damn_ if it wasn't the sexiest sound in the world. He started kissing his way down my neck and I thought he was going to rip my bra off with his teeth...and then he actually did. "Hey, I actually liked that - _oohh_," I started to say but I cut myself off with a moan when he took a nipple in his mouth and started using his tongue with it. I really couldn't take the teasing any longer, "Fucking take me _now_, Loki!"

With a devilish glint in his eyes, he guided himself to my entrance and after a bit more teasing, he fully sheathed himself within me. I swear the noise that came from my mouth was not human. He began to thrust, slow at first but gradually gaining speed. I was writhing under his lithe body; he had me coming apart at the seams. "Loki, _Loki_, _LOKI!_" was all I could even think to say. I didn't even know my own name. I reached the peak of my pleasure and I swear I saw heaven, if only for a second. I felt him spill within me and we came down from our orgasms clutching at each other and gasping for air.

Loki laid beside me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him. I nuzzled into his chest, letting him wrap himself protectively around me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the sound of Loki sighing contentedly and kissing my forehead.

**A/N 2: So...do you still hate me? Did you enjoy le smut? Am I forgiven yet? No? Okay well I promise you that I will not wait two months to post the next chapter, and the next chapter will also have a companion one-shot that I will post as well. So leave me some reviews please! I still love you guys and thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts. You guys make me happy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. What with the other story that I'm posting to go along with this chapter (a Tony/Pepper one-shot called "It's Always Been You") I just couldn't really put too much into this chapter. But I promise that there will be some big things happening soon (if I can just get everything sorted out in my mind). I hope you enjoy and please give it a review and tell me what you thought. I love it when you talk to me :D**

**P.S. I don't own anything.**

"I know that you have billions of dollars and you feel the need to spend that money on pointless things but do you _really_ need to throw another party? I just got over the hangover from the last one," I huffed as I watched Tony tinker with something in his workshop. "Hey smartass," he said, looking up from his work, "I never said I was throwing a party. All I did was ask if you had any plans for Friday night." I rolled my eyes and said, "Loki and I haven't planned anything so I guess I'm free. Why?" He said, "Well I wanted to take everybody out to dinner."

"What's the occasion?" I asked. He was silent for a moment and said, "No reason." Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "You proposed to Pepper didn't you?! Oh my God, that's amazing!" Tony's eyes went wide and I thought I saw his cheeks flush. He stammered, "H-how the hell did you k-know that?" I beamed, "Dude you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you two to get married. You remember that night like a month ago when you took us all to that club and Loki and I told you that we were dating? Yeah, I thought the reason you took us was to tell us that you had proposed."

Tony chuckled and said, "No, but I was starting to consider it back then. I even started looking for a ring." I scoffed as I got up and walked over and sat beside him, "Dude why didn't you tell me? I thought, as your best friend, that you were supposed to tell me these things so I could help. Did you get her a good ring?" He smiled and said, "Oh yeah. It was damn expensive too, but totally worth it. You should have seen her face. She was so happy...I'm sure she's already started planning the wedding."

A thought popped in my head and I yelped, "Ooh can I be your best man? Pleeeeaaase? I'll wear a tux and everything!" He snickered, "Does that mean that Loki would have to be a bridesmaid? I would love to see that dude in a dress. He'd probably be able to pull it off though…" I couldn't help but giggle when Tony's voice trailed off in thought. "Hey!" I snapped, "Stop fantasizing about my boyfriend! Besides, he would change into a female form if he was a bridesmaid. So it wouldn't look as weird as having a best man-girl." Since Tony and I collectively have the maturity of a 13 year old boy, we started laughing.

"Tony, Steve has been trying to call you for the p-" Pepper walked in and stopped mid-sentence when she saw us laughing to ourselves. Our laughter died down and we turned around with smiles spread across our faces, Tony's was of love and admiration, mine was of excitement. I jumped out of my seat and ran to her so I could pull her into the biggest hug I could muster. "Oh Pepper, I'm so happy for you guys! You two make an adorable couple and I couldn't think of a better person for Tony!" I tried to say even though my voice was slightly muffled by her shoulder. She was laughing and hugged me back albeit with less force my own hug.

Only when I knew she needed to breathe, I released her. She gasped slightly and then sent a playful glare toward her fiancé. "What did I do?" Tony asked defensively. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You told me that we were going to tell everyone at the same time. I wanted to make sure everyone knew." Tony's mouth dropped open and, for once in his life, he was speechless. Being the awesome person that I am, I took pity upon him and said, "Pep, he didn't tell me anything. I totally guessed. I'm not going to tell anyone else; I'll leave that up to you two. I won't even tell Loki...unless he reads my mind, then I have no control over what information he gathers. Now show me the ring!"

Pepper extended her left hand towards me and I gasped at the beauty that was the ring on her finger. The ring, while surprisingly simple, was absolutely exquisite. There were no markings on the thin band around her slender finger; decorations like that would only take away from the single gem set in the center of the ring. The fact that it was a large diamond didn't surprise me in the least; however, I was utterly mesmerized by the way every color imaginable seemed to dance around within this single jewel. It was breathtaking.

When I finally came to my senses, I let out an inhuman screech and pulled Pepper and Tony both into the biggest hug my small frame could manage, "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MAKE THE CUTEST LITTLE GENIUS BABIES EVER!"

XXXXX

"Have you really been watching Netflix all day?" I asked when I walked through the door to find Loki sprawled out on the couch watching, if my crazy fangirl brain was correct, Supernatural season five, episode four: "The End," a personal favorite of mine. I placed my keys and bag onto the counter and then plopped down onto the couch and nestled into his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He planted a kiss to the top of my head and responded, "There wasn't much else for me to do."

I scoffed and said, "Are you kidding me? There's a whole world out there full of stuff for you to do! Surely you can find something fun to do without me." He was silent for a moment before he quietly uttered, "I can hardly see the appeal in doing something fun if you aren't with me." I felt a shiver travel down my spine. I could feel the sincerity in his words radiate from him in waves. What had I done to deserve someone as wonderful as the man sitting next to me?

I never really thought that I could grow so close to someone in such a short period of time. Loki has easily become one of the most important people in my life. When I go to bed I am wrapped in his arms, safe and loved. I wake up in the mornings with his heart beating strongly in my ear and his mouth pressing sweet kisses to my forehead. Every day I find my thoughts drifting to him: the things he says, how his arms feel when he's holding me, how his lips feel on mine, how he feels moving inside me… Needless to say, the past month with him has been total bliss.

With the way things between us were progressing, I could easily see myself falling in love with the God of Mischief and maybe even getting married.

...And then life has to be a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I've decided that I'm just gonna live in my shower. That's where I was when I my brain exploded with creativity and I can finally continue with this story. THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY GONE! :D *does happy dance of happiness* I'm just gonna say that the cliffy at the end of the last chapter doesn't necessarily mean something happens in this chapter. This chapter and the next (and maybe the one after that if I can get 3 chapters out of this idea) are one event on my story timeline thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor and please send me some love :3 Your reviews are what keeps me going! *kiss kiss***

**Note: I still don't own anything.**

**Note #2: I would like to thank The Yoshinator for helping me come up with ideas during my writer's block :)**

"Why are you so thirsty? You have been taking a lot of drinks since you started watching this movie." I giggled at Loki's curiosity and sat my water on the table. I turned to him, "Dude, that's why it's called a drinking game." His eyebrows lifted in confusion and I elaborated, "Almost every TV show and movie has certain words or situations that are frequently repeated. The point of a drinking game is to take a drink every time one of those things happens." I pulled out the simple but deadly Lord of the Rings list that I was following and showed him.

"You see, people will watch movies and shows and mark down things that happen over and over then make it into a list with each thing assigned a number of drinks. Sometimes it's just one drink, sometimes two, and for the very special stuff you have to down your whole drink. You're supposed to play with alcohol buuut I don't feel like getting drunk and eventually dying from alcohol poisoning." I turned back to the TV and took a drink when there was (yet another) panoramic scenery shot.

I felt Loki's arm slide around me and he said, "You never cease to amaze me." I leaned into him and said, "Is that the Asgardian way of saying "Darcy, you are the coolest person ever. I love you so much and I don't know where I would be without you"? He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, "Something like that."

* * *

"Hey Lewis! You do know that the whole point behind having a mailbox is that you check it every once in a while, right?! Open up! I'm a nice person and got your mail for your lazy ass." I rolled my eyes at Tony's insistent shouts and knocking. I grumbled to myself about him being the lazy one and swung the door open with a look of total annoyance. "Loki and I were trying to take a nap," I said gesturing over to the couch where he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tony walked past me and into the middle room before holding out a stack of envelopes, "Oh you'll get over it. You can sleep later."

"Ugh you can be such a great big bag of dicks sometimes!" I said as I jerked the mail from his hand. Tony smirked, "Yeah I know." I quickly rifled through the bills and junk mail until I came to an envelope with my name handwritten in a scrawl I would know anywhere. I felt the weight of the mail in my hands and I knew exactly what it was without even opening it. I ripped into the paper and pulled out a white card and a letter.

_Darcy, _

_Ben says that I shouldn't just call you up out of the blue and invite you. He said something about this being a special time for all of us and that we shouldn't skimp on anything. I swear, sometimes I think he is the woman in this relationship. You know, that would actually make a lot of sense considering he is more into planning this wedding than I am. _

_Anyways, I sent you a formal invitation so Ben doesn't have a cow. We still have a month which is why I'm sending it to you now. I want you to come home and help me with all this crap. Ben and Mom have lost their minds and Dean...well, you know how stupid our brother can be. Oh, did I tell you that he wants to be a bridesmaid? _

_Okay, so you need to get here ASAP before I murder half of our family just because I feel like it. Oh, and can you bring Loki? I still haven't got to meet this wonderful dude that you always talk about. Well, see you soon._

_Love ya,_

_Dell_

Whatever kind of annoyance I was feeling for Tony at the time was completely replaced by joy and excitement. I read through the wedding invitation and let out a girly (but not_ too_ girly, I mean damn, I still have a reputation to uphold) squeal and hugged Tony and kissed Loki before running to find my suitcase. "What the hell is her deal?" I heard Tony ask. Loki responded with, "I have no idea. You've been around her longer; you should understand her more than I." Tony chuckled, "If there is one person I will never ever understand…it's Darcy Lewis."

I smiled to myself as I dug through my closet. Two of the most important men in my life don't even understand me…typical. I groaned when I transferred ninety-seven percent of my closet to the middle of my bedroom and still couldn't find my luggage. I crawled through the junk and peered under my bed. Shockingly, it wasn't there. I spent the next twenty minutes flipping my apartment upside down looking for it, to no avail. "Tony, I need some money," I exhaled as I flopped down in a chair to catch my breath. He raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like I'm made of money? I don't just carry wads of cash around with me everywhere I go."

I simply got up and walked over to where he was sitting next to Loki and expectantly held out my hand. I stared him down until he sighed and asked, "How much?" I giggled and said, "Enough to buy some luggage." He placed a couple hundred dollar bills in my open palm. "And some new clothes," I continued. His brows furrowed in confusion but he handed me a few more bills. "And a wedding present," I concluded happily.

Their faces were painted with identical looks of shock and confusion. I laughed and elaborated, "Oh, I didn't tell you? That letter was from my sister, Delaney. She's getting married in a month and she wants me to come home as soon as possible to help her finish planning. Therefore, I need luggage, clothes, and a wedding present." Tony scratched his face and asked, "Why couldn't you just buy all that with your own money?" I rolled my eyes and stated, "Well, I need money to buy the plane tickets and I can't afford those and all that stuff. And you know you love me." Loki spoke up then, "Tickets? Who is going with you?" I giggled and settled on his lap with my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and said, "Well of course you're coming with me. Dell specifically said that she wanted me to bring you along." He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Well this should be fun."

* * *

The next day I went to work and informed Director Fury that Loki and I were taking a month off to go to Tennessee. It wasn't easy. I had to convince him that we were going for my sister's wedding and that the only reason we were going so early was to help prepare. I also had to promise that I wouldn't take any more vacations for a long time. Damn. Oh well, spending a month with my family is totally worth it.

Loki and I spent the rest of the week packing (mostly my stuff since he doesn't really have to pack much) and buying presents. I searched online for hours looking for the perfect present for Dell. Since she is a die-hard fan of Doctor Who, I managed to find a beautiful (and slightly expensive) Doctor Who charm bracelet. When I paid for it, I made sure that it would ship to my parent's house where we'll be staying. I had absolutely no idea what to get for Ben I decided to wait and talk to my parents about it.

In just a couple of days, Loki and I found ourselves at the airport with Jane, Thor, Tony, and Pepper waiting to board out plane. "Are you sure you have to stay a month? What are we going to do without you?" Jane was asking as she hugged me. I smirked, "I know it'll be difficult not being able to see my beautiful face every day but you'll be okay. I promise to take so many pictures that you'll feel like you were there." Thor was the next person to bid farewell. He easily picked me up and squeezed me so tight I could barely breathe. "Farewell Darcy," he said, "and be sure to give many happy congratulations to your sister and her betrothed for me."

"Can't…breathe…Thor…" I wheezed before he sat me down with a huge grin on his face. I sucked in a few deep breaths and chuckled. "You need to learn to be gentler, big guy." Everyone laughed and I moved on to pull Tony and Pepper into big hugs. "If I find out that you threw some big gigantic party without me, Tony Stark, I will have to beat your ass. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a party without me anyways. And Pep, keep him out of trouble for me." She laughed, "I'll try but you know how he is." Tony exclaimed, "Hey, I'm right here you know!"

Not one for hugs and such, Loki just said goodbye to everybody and was soon ready to go. With one final wave to our friends, we got on the plane. I wasn't terrified of flying, but I wasn't very comfortable with it either and I was glad to have Loki beside me to comfort me. He held my hand when we took off and waited until we were in the air to talk. "So, who will I be meeting while we're there?" I thought for a minute and said, "Well…my parents, my brother Dean, my sister Delaney and her fiancé Ben, my herd of aunts and uncles, and enough cousins to populate a small town."

"It sounds like you have quite a large family," Loki chuckled. "Oh you have no idea," I said. Loki asked me a few more question about what he should expect from my family and I warned, "Be prepared for a lot of hugs and touching. My family is big and they love to hug. Also, Dean, my dad, and Ben's dad will probably ask you to go with them when they go out. Don't worry though; they just want to get to know you and give you the "Don't ever hurt Darcy or there will be hell to pay" speech."

Loki absorbed the information and when I felt like he could successfully survive my family, I decided to take a nap until we got there. Loki put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could just barely hear him whisper, "I love you, Darcy," before I was asleep.


End file.
